Thanks for the Memeories
by Rosetorn22
Summary: One-shot, Yami and Yugi have a one night stand, but what happens when Yami leaves without a word to Yugi then sees Yugi later the very same day. Plus Yugi is the lead singer in the hot band Millennium. Rated M for violence, cussing , and suggestiveness. Warning Yaoi.


Thanks for the memories:

* * *

**Rose: This is a one shot on Yugi and Yami, it was inspired by the Fall out Boy song; Thanks for the memories. So yes I will be using the song in this flic and I don't own it. I hope that you will give this flic a chance before you classify it. **

**Yugi: -giggles- I get to have so much fun in this.**

**Rose: Yes Yugi… but we can't stall now this is going to be a long one since I don't want to make it a two-or three shot…so if you would please….**

**Yugi: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, the toons, or the song Thanks for the memories, only this idea! –smiles- Please read and review!**

**Yami: -bursts through door- Am I late?**

**Rose: Yes-**

* * *

**STORY START:**

Yugi sighed contently as he snuggled into the warm sheets; he smiled to himself as the previous night started to replay in his mind. Our little hikari had meet someone; someone really hot. Yugi was 23 and going strong in his career as lead vocalist for the pop/punk rock group Millennium. He was cute and feisty as the tabloids had so dubbed him. The cool thing was that when he wasn't wearing his performance cloths and make-up no even looked at him. It was perfect for him, everything was just perfect.

Now that doesn't mean that Yugi couldn't catch someone's eye: no, not even close. His talent, as he so calls it, allows him to seek out the ones that he wants then he simply allows himself to be seen.

Last night he had found a certain cocky little bastard but damn was he hot; perfect for a one night stand.

Yugi shifted in the bed, and it felt empty….

The man he had met the night before introduced himself as Yami Sennen, his crimson eyes bore straight into Yugi's amethyst ones. Yugi was confident that he could get him, but he certainly wasn't going to let Yami know that he was the one in control.

Needless to say a few 'innocent' looks later, some well-placed hands, and a few whispered words with a roll of his hips; Yugi was leading Yami to the hotel he was staying at the night before his concert in Domino city.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and saw that the bed was empty except for himself, he looked around the room, nothing had been touched, no noises could be heard, he was utterly….**alone…**

"_**I'm gonna make it bend and break…"**_

Yugi slowly got up the sheet falling off showing his bare chest, burses and bite marks where littered across his chest. He rubbed his irrated nipples, that was some rough sex but damn was it good. Almost made him want to go back for more…ok he did.

He looked at his cloths on the floor… he felt sticky. He calmly and quietly stood up letting the sheets fall and exposes the rest of his naked body. He looked around the room again, not even a note was left. He felt a small sting in the middle of his chest.

No he wasn't angry… no not disappointed either, in truth Yugi didn't really know how he felt about this situation. He had been walked out on.

Who the hell did this guy think he was?!

How rude can you get?!

No Yugi wasn't angry; he had gotten just what he wanted and what he had wanted was just sex. In truth it was Yami that had been used… wasn't he. He scratched as his chest like the small tingle was an itch.

Yami didn't know who he was, did he? Yugi made his way over to the bathroom he glanced at the clock; 9am. He still had plenty of time before he had to check out and meet with his band mates for lunch. Even if he was late Ryou, Malik, Jou, and Mokuba would forgive him.

* * *

_Scenechange:_

Yami raked his long fingers through his golden blond hair **(A/N: if you have never read any of my stories I'll tell you now I have the Yami's look different, no incest in my stories!) **he heaved a sigh as he approached his apartment. As he reached for the handle two loud voices could be heard through the door; his roommates where up. Oh joy.

Yami seriously stood there for few minutes debating whether he really wanted to go in or not. He caught a whiff of himself, shit… he smelled like sex. Maybe he should have taken a shower before he had left the hotel room. For a little shrimp that guy had a nice room, at first Yami thought that he was some kid until he 'showed' him a thing or two. Then Yami knew he was far more experienced than his natural innocence let on.

_**(I sent you to me without wait)**_

Yami thought about that sweet voice calling his name, the way he had arched his back as Yami plowed into him. Yami licked his lips as vision of those gorgeous amethyst eyes clouded over with lust looked at him. Yami smirked, he had rocked someone else world again, funny thing is…. the guy rocked his back.

When he had flipped Yami over and started to rock back and forth on top of him with his length still inside of him, Yami couldn't even protest to being on the bottom and he hated being on bottom; he wasn't the submissive one, ever. The way the others hands had glided over his body made his skin burn with desire… How many times did they do it… four… five times maybe? Yami's pants started to get tight.

Shit… now he really needed a shower, a cold one. Yami didn't want people, people wanted Yami. He could get anyone that he wanted, that guy was lucky he even got the chance to be with him. Yami thought for a moment, he was still in thought when he opened his apartment door. He walked past the living room.

They were listening to some music shit again… Ra music was great an all, hell it could sometimes give you a good rhythm while having intercourse. But going to concerts, buying memorabilia, and what not is was all just a waste of time to Yami.

"Get ready Domino City!" he heard the announcer say in an overly exaggerated voice. "Your favorite Tri-haired singer Yugi Mutou and the band Millennium will be performing live tonight as the Kaiba corp. battle dome."

Did he just say tri-colored hair? Yami walked backwards till he stood in the living room door frame. Red and Black hair could be seen poking above the coach. The person that Yami saw on the screen shocked him that was the guy he had slept with last night?! Wait what was his name? Yami thought for a moment but he couldn't remember who he was.

The person on the T.V. had the same small frame the spiked purple and black hair, with those same blond bangs framing his face, those thin pink tinted lips, Yami didn't notice that he had walked into the living room nor did he notice that he was starring agape at the T.V. screen until…

"See something that you like," he voice purrs in his right ear. Yami snaps to the left his crimson eyes meeting violet ones.

"Marik for the last time, no fucking your roommates, I don't want to hear it," the red head to Yami's left said amused. "But, what happened to you last night huh," he raised a red eyebrow.

Marik licked his lips looking to Yami's unattended bulge in his pants. "Looks like his still thinking about it," Marik points down.

The other glances down and the smirks turning towards Yami sitting on his knees his back now to the T.V., "Was the shrimp that good," he leaned up and whispered into Yami's ear. Now he jumped to his right.

"Bakura," Yami hissed.

"Don't get pissy with me," he snapped back. He then pointed to Yami's problem, "If you weren't done then you shouldn't have left."

"I can help you," Marik says jumping off the coach throwing his arms around Yami shoulders, he is immediately pushed off and on to his ass.

"No, thank you," Yami almost growls. "And you know how people get when you are still there in the morning they think that it…" he pauses giving a shudder, "means something; when you stay."

_**(Say a prayer but let the good times roll…)**_

Bakura looks back at the T.V. the band Millennium still being shown, "he looks like the shrimp you left with last night."

"No way," Yami cuts in," he was probably just a big fan," he lied to himself. Truthfully that's exactly what he thought when he first saw the lead singer of Millennium, Yugi Mutou was it? He looked back to the T.V. again, damn the guy was hot! And if it was him that he slept with, Yami smirked; he could catch himself a big fish.

_**(Incase god doesn't show...) **_

Marik sniffs the air around Yami then covers his nose," Shit, you smell like dried sex man." Yami shot him a glare as Marik made a shooing motion at him. "Go shower so we can have lunch," a crazy smile snakes across Marik's features," I have a surprise for you guys."

Yami and Bakura look at each other than back to Marik, "No way," they say together. Marik looks hurt and holds a hand over his heart.

"Don't you trust me?" he asks faking all innocence. Yami and Bakura look at each other again.

"No," they answer again.

"Fuck you," Marik flips them off the crosses his arms over his chest turning his head the side while pouting.

Bakura raises an eyebrow, "what are you, five?"

Marik turns to sharply glare at Bakura, he takes a deep breath through his nose and places his hands on his knees; he was sitting Indian-style by the way. "You guys will have fun, it's something normal this time," he then snorted, "because you guys are just no fun."

"No," Bakura answers again turning away from the conversation and turns the volume up on the T.V. to make sure that he is no longer included in the discussion. Marik watches him for a moment when he feels Yami moving. He snaps his head in the other males direction, Yami freezes being caught red handed in trying to escape. Marik goes to open his mouth.

"Got to go, bye!" Yami says quickly as he bolts out of the living room down the hall to his room to his room. Marik heard the click from him locking his door. Marik puffed out his cheeks in a pout, his phone then vibrated on the coffee table giving him a wicked idea. He turned to Bakura who was already nodding off from being up all night, and Yami was in the shower. Seemed to him like this was a good time to get some good old fashioned blackmail. Marik picked up his phone his chestier grin appearing back on his face.

_**(Incase god doesn't show- let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**_

Marik stands up and slowly creeps down the hallway; he crouches by Yami's door and slowly works the lock. He hears a 'click' then he presses his ear against the door; he hears the shower running…perfect.

* * *

_Scenechange:_

Busheling streets of Domino city did nothing to help with Yugi's mood. He approached a small café with outdoor seating….

"Ryou! Malik!" Yugi called out happily seeing his drummer and bass player. Both of their heads shot up and they waved Yugi over. Yugi went into a light jog till he reached the table. He gave each of them a good morning hug then looked around the table confused.

"Where are Jou and Mokuba?" he asks.

Malik smirks while Ryou lets off a light laugh, "Mokuba wanted to see his big brother Seto," Ryou explained. Ok well that covered Mokuba, what about Jou though… nevermind the smirk on Malik's face was enough to tell him that he was going find out.

"Jou went with Mokuba too…" Malik trailed off as little spark went off in his eyes.

Yugi pulled out a chair and sat down, "Why would Jou go with Mokuba to see Kaiba?"

Malik's smirk widened while Ryou gave Yugi an apologetic look. Ok now Yugi was confused and in all honesty a little afraid of what Malik might tell him. Yugi started to tell him nevermind but…

"Why the same thing that you were doing last night," Malik's smirk grew as Yugi's face turned as a red as a tomato. "So…how was he," Malik pointed to Yugi's cloths. "You didn't even have time to change cloths so it must have lasted all night."

Yugi looks to Ryou for help but the white haired male just shrugged as to say 'sorry can't help you this time buddy.' Yugi gave Ryou a halfhearted glare but sighed through his nose.

"We did see you leave the club with that guy last night," Ryou started. Yugi looked at him shocked; he didn't expect Ryou to get in on this.

"A very HOT guy," Malik cut in emphasizing the 'hot' part. His smirk also turned into a devilish smile as Yugi lit up again as bright as Rudolph's nose. "So," Malik leans into whisper and he cups on hand over his mouth as to only whisper to Yugi. "How was he?" Yugi almost choked on his own air. The look in Malik's lilac eyes made him positive that this discussion would become public if he didn't give him full details.

"Well…" Yugi started.

* * *

_Scenechange: _

Marik grinned happily as he walked down the crowded streets of Domino, a bruise already beginning to form on his left cheek in the print of Bakura's size 11' shoe. Speaking of which both Bakura and Yami were flanking him, neither looking none too happy that they were with him at the moment.

"Oh, I get to see my Malik-pretty, oh so pretty," Marik starts to sing as he leaps catches a light pole and swings himself around it. Bakura and Yami look at each other both thinking the same thing. One, that Marik was crazy and two; why were they even there. Both men thought back to what Marik had showed them previously.

"I should have kicked him harder," Bakura mumbles as Yami cracks his knuckles.

"We can just jump him here if you like," Yami offered.

"Oh nay nay," Marik pops up in front of them making the two jump back; he was way too close for comfort. Marik holds up an envelope to the two. He smirks as he waves it in front of their faces. "You'll do as a say if you don't want these cropped and posted on the internet." He whirled around walking towards their 'surprise'. Both men glare at Marik; Ra damnit they couldn't figure out why they were friends with the guy.

They started walking forward again until Bakura finally broke, "if we are going to be forced on this little field trip can you at least tell us where we are going," it was more of a demand rather than a question.

Marik stopped abruptly almost making Bakura run into him. Bakura was about to lash out at him when Marik turned around quickly; with a very serious face on. Marik got right up in his face narrowing his eyes to look very serious, Bakura leaned backwards a little eyebrow raised.

"We are going to see my Malik-pretty and you two better be on you best behavior," he says simply dropping the serious act.

"Who the hell is Malik…pretty?" Yami yells the first part once Marik starts to walk away, and for the last word he looked to Bakura with confusion. Marik snaps around again looking shocked.

"Shit..." Bakura mumbles crossing his arms over his chest. Yami turned to look back to look at Marik and let out a sound of surprise as he meet Marik's violet eyes a mere 3 centimeters away from his face. "No…" Bakura mutters. Marik turns back around and stomps over to a near bench… "Oh Ra no…" Bakura mutters once more. Yami looks at the redhead in confusion. Marik jumps up on to the bench…

"My Malik-pretty is the most beautiful creature in the world..." Marik starts in an angry manner. Bakura lets out a groan letting his shoulders slump. Yami at this point is just staring at Marik wide eyed with a blank look on his face; he had no idea what he should be feeling at this point. "His hair shines brighter than Ra's golden light," he raised his hands to the sky, "his eyes are the most intoxicating lilac," now he turned to point to his ass, "and an ass that I could fuck all night lon-," Marik was yanked down off the bench by both Yami and Bakura.

Both men dragged Marik down the street a few blocks refusing to acknowledge his pissing and moaning as his ass was drug across hard concrete. They pulled him into and alleyway and let him drop, his head hitting the hard ground with a thump. He whined rubbing his head and looked back at his so called friends...

Oh shit… their eyes were almost glowing.

He was in trouble….

He held up his hands and sat up on his knees, "Guys it was joke," he said. The flaming angry auras around his roommates didn't falter as they both took a step towards him. "Hey! I said it was joke," he says standing up. Yami cracked his knuckles as Bakura pulled a knife out of his right boot. Marik took a step back. "Come on, it wasn't that bad!" They don't stop and Marik sweatdrops. "Really, you didn't even let me get to the good part about when I-shit!"

**(And I want these words to make things right...)**

* * *

_Scenechange: _

Yugi was looking at the ground the whole time that he was arguing with Malik. He just couldn't look the other man in the eye; your sex life was private wasn't it?

"Come on," Malik whined flipping his fork back and forth in the air over his German chocolate cake. Yugi looked to Ryou one more time pleadingly and he was given yet another sincere smile that translated to 'sorry, even I can't get you out of this one'.

"Malik…I…I," Yugi looked around the crowded café and across the crowded streets. "Couldn't we wait until we get back to the studio to talk about these things-."

"No," he cut simply sticking his fork into his cake.

"But this place is just to-,"

"No it's not," he cuts in again cutting off a piece of his cake.

"We really shouldn't talk about these things-,"

"Yes we can," he cuts in another bringing the piece of cake towards his mouth.

"Malik, I am not-,"

"Yes you are," he puts the cake in his mouth.

"No I'm not," Yugi counters, giving up on trying to find a way out of it.

Malik swallows his cake, "yes you are."

"No I'm not," Yugi says sternly and Malik thinks for a moment putting a thoughtful face on…

"Yes," he says looking to the sky the fork still in his mouth.

"No," Yugi crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Malik says now looking at him.

"No," Yugi says narrowing his eyes at Malik.

"Yes, no," Malik says really quickly.

"Yes… NO!," Yugi squeaks in frustration, a sly grin comes over Malik's face and an evil light shines in his lilac eyes. Why was he friends with this perverted Egyptian again? "Ryou..." Yugi holds out the 'u' as he whines. Malik looks over to their poised friend.

Ryou looks at the two seeing that the attention is now on him, he picks up his napkin and wipes off the red velvet cake crumbles off his lips. It was a good way to stall when he was trying to think of something to say. He takes a long pause; you could almost see the other two lean in anticipation.

"I think you should tell him," Ryou said quickly taking another bite of red velvet into his mouth.

Yugi looks at Ryou shocked while Malik grins even wider. He turns to Yugi and puts his elbows on the table; resting on either side of his plate. He his chin in his hands and gave Yugi the excited ,'I'm waiting," look. Yugi sees this and finds the ground between his legs very interesting again. He glances to his strawberry short cake wanting to just cram the whole thing in his mouth so he wouldn't be able to talk.

Malik sighs after a few moments and lets his head make a thud sound as it hits the table. "You're killing me Yug'," he states dryly.

Yugi lifts his head up to give him a shy smile," sorry," he says sweetly.

"Bullshit!" Malik calls him out. "I know just how devilishly cheeky you are in bed so don't even try that sweet and innocent act on me you little whore." Ryou choked on his cake as he looked at Malik leaning half way across the table a deviant smirk on his face while Yugi turned even redder as all eyes were now on them.

This was not how he wanted his day to go…

* * *

_Scenechange: _

Yami and Bakura walked in front of Marik now. The other trailing behind them grumbling rubbing his cheek and ass at the same time.

"That was so unfair, two against one isn't right," he whined.

"Oh shut up," Bakura snaps. Marik tries to glare holes in the back of Bakura's head but his attempt is cut short by a question.

"So what are we looking for," Bakura almost grunts out.

"What were still going with him," Yami snaps.

"He still has the photos," Bakura glares back at Marik as he holds up the envelope again.

"How the hell did we not get that?" Yami asks. Bakura could only shrug at him which made Yami role his eyes.

Marik pops up between the two, "there's a café two blocks that way," he points forward. Both men look in that direction than look back to see Marik rolling out what looked like blue prints off the place. "If my sources are right…" he trails off as he scans the prints. "My Malik-pretty should be sitting here," he points to a table that looked to be outside of the main building on the prints. Marik looked up at the clock, "He should still be there right now, but not much longer," he rolled up the paper and stuffed it back up his shirt.

Yami pulls Bakura behind Marik, "he's crazy!" he hisses in Bakura's ear.

Bakura gives him a dull look, "Really," he says flatly. "You're just figuring this out, you've known him longer than me, prince." Bakura pokes him in the chest as he says this. Yami rubs the spot on his chest and growls at Bakura. Before he can speak Bakura says something that makes him shut up. "And I am not going to be answering any sex questions about you, if he photo crops us fucking and puts them on the internet, you better pray that it's me doing you up the ass."

Yami's mouth just falls open, I mean he didn't even whisper it! Bakura smirks when he sees Yami's shell shocked look, you could almost see his blond spikes go limp at the idea of having sex with Bakura. Bakura smirked and decided to add the icing on the cake. "I'm never bottom, plus I bet I could rock your world, no one would do you like I would."

That comment snapped Yami out of it and he glared at Bakura. "I would never be bottom to you," he stood up and got in Bakura's face, "I'd make you scream my name so loud, you wouldn't be able to speak for a week."

"That sounds hot, but I'm more interested in what I want to happen in my bed not yours," Marik cuts into their conversation. "But keep up that conversation and what say about you guys behind yours backs wont be lies anymore."

"What!" Bakura and Yami say as Marik runs ahead of them. They look at each other then they both decided that Marik was already crazy might as well beat him senseless too.

* * *

_Scenechange:_

**(A/N: Sorry for all the scene changing it will stop once they meet up.. right…about… )**

Malik just looked at Yugi shocked; his mouth agape his eyes wide with his chin resting one hand. Ryou didn't look any better….

Ryou places his hand on Malik's shoulder, "Well, you wanted details my friend."

Malik stood up from where he was standing, "Where was all that when we were fucking!" he exclaimed. Yugi had been quiet in his explanation so the attention that Malik had previously gained had disappeared but now… all eyes and then some were on them again.

And unknown to are little trio, a tall Egyptian man with black hair and violet eyes had joined the crowd with two very irritated roommates of his on his heels.

**(A/N: now…)**

"I mean come on you even rode him with his dick shoved up inside you! You would never get on top with me, and I bet the second that he started getting tired you'd role your sexy little hips and let out a gasping moan that sends a volt of electricity through his crotch!" Malik was getting hard just thinking about it, he had to cover himself just thinking about Yugi letting out his soft high moans of pleasure as his body rocked back and forth with the force of his trusts.

"M-Malik," Yugi gasped covering his flaming cheeks with his hands. It was true at the time Yugi wasn't comfortable with it, but now… he thought back to Yami. He felt himself grow a little hard and the pit of his stomach started to burn with a desire… maybe he would have to go another round with Malik. Just to show him how much he had learned about sex in the past few years.

The guy was eccentric when it came to sex that's why they broke up, Yugi just; he blushed even more thinking about the things that Malik asked him to do with him. He just couldn't do it, so Malik set off to find a more exciting partner. But…. Yugi looked Malik over; he would probably never see Yami again so… his eyes traced Malik's curves; they didn't end on a bad note maybe…

**(But it's the wrong's that make the words come to life…) **

"Who was sleeping with my Malik-pretty!" a new voice exclaimed; drawing Yugi out of his little world.

Everyone's heads snap to the sidewalk as a tall dark tanned man pushes his way over to our three hikari's. Malik almost drooled on the spot, which made Yugi pout. How the hell was he supposed to compete with…with that, his body would never look that way if worked day and night for it.

Malik quickly caught himself though and glared at the handsome man. "What did you just say?" Malik asked in a challenging tone.

The man smirks as two more people come up behind him. Yugi's mouth drops open; so much for never seeing Yami again. There he was in the flesh glaring at Yugi's self decided love rival. ** (for like of five minutes, please people don't get all excited on me.) **He then whack said 'love rival' over the head.

"Ouch!" the black hair man's says rubbing his head.

"What the hell are you doing Marik, you psycho," the blond yells in the others ear. The newly name; Marik was now rubbing his ears.

"You're never allowed to get fucked in the apartment," Marik says out load. Malik burst out laughing as did a few others, some gasped; like Ryou, but most just looked on shocked like Yugi did. Yami stuttered abit, growled and then punched Marik in the kidney.

"I'll fuck when and where I want to fuck, weather you fucking approve of it or not," Yami yells at him.

"That is not an appropriate conversation for a public area," Ryou says standing up looking appalled.

Bakura snorts, "What are you their mother," Ryou turns his chocolate brown eyes to give Bakura's dark brown eyes a stern look. "Yup, that's a mommy look." Ryou puts his hands on his hips not liking the attitude coming from the redhead.

"I'm not surprised that his mouth is a dirty as his sex," Yugi says then quickly covers his mouth. Malik and Ryou looked at Yugi only half as shocked as he was looking at himself.

"Yugi I really need to see this new you in bed," Malik says licking his lips. He chooses to ignore the idiot standing three feet away from him.

"No!" Marik says turning his attention from the now infuriated Yami. Yami watches Marik walk over to the table where his 'Malik-pretty' was, but what Yami saw made all his blood go south; if you know what I mean.

Yami's eyes honed in on those thin pink lips, a vision of them wet and swollen from abuse flashed through his mind. Then those eyes, those big beautiful amethyst eyes; another vision hit him of those eyes being darkened and clouded with pleasure and lust. All that was for him last night, Yami licked his lips as he remembered bending that small frame to his will.

A cocky smirked graced its way across his face as he strutted over to the table. Bakura followed him with his eyes, he had to admit that he was curious. It wasn't every day that Yami went after some instead making them come after him.

"Who the hell are you," Malik exclaims as Marik approaches him.

"Why, Malik-pretty I'm your biggest fan," Marik says sweetly. Malik relaxes just abit; he was just another fan of their band Millennium. "In bed," Marik leans in and whispers in Malik's ear. Ok now he can freak out again. Malik moves away from him quickly putting Ryou between him and Marik.

Ryou looks up to Marik looking like a deer caught in headlights. Marik just stares blankly at Ryou, both nod and Ryou moves out of the way.

"Traitor!" Malik called after him, but turned to glare at his problem; his tall, dark, handsome, sex ass problem. He wanted to smack himself, no , his not going to lose to his hormones, not this time… he hoped.

Yugi was happy that the attention was no longer on him, it was, however short lived as a shadow cast over him. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Crimson was what he saw, beautiful crimson eyes bore down into his amethyst ones. He was shall we say… star struck.

"Hello, little one," his deep baritone voice matched his deep eyes. He bent down so his eyes were even with Yugi's, with hands on his hips he gave Yugi's his most sensual smirk. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

Cockiness just radiated off the man and Yugi let his dazed expression turn into a strained smile. Hell the corners of his mouth almost twitched.

"Hello Yami, I didn't think that I would ever see you again after this morning," Yugi said. Trying to find a way out of this. Yami had so expertly blocked him into his chair. Yami leaned in a little closer rubbing their noses together.

"What ever do you mean little one, I simply had some business to attend to this morning," Yami lied to him point blank. Needless to say Yugi didn't believe him but he tried not to let it show.

"It was still rather rude though," Yugi mused out loud, "you could have at least left a good bye note." Yugi crossed legs as he let his cheek rest on his fist.

"This is the guy you fucked last night," Malik was suddenly leaning on the back of Yugi's chair.

"Hey," Marik's voice was heard in the background.

"In a word…yes," Yugi said almost uncertain. Yami stood straight up again so Malik could get a better look at him.

"He's not so, great," Malik said; you could almost see the arrow stab through Yami as Malik hit his pride. "I mean you made him sound better than he looks, are you sure that you weren't exaggerating when you were telling me about the sex that you guys had last night." Multiple figurative arrows were now sticking out of Yami's back. "In fact you weren't thinking for me while he was fucking you were you, cause the way you described it, it kinda sounded like the last time we did it."

Marik was fuming in the background clenched fist and everything; Malik-pretty was supposed to be paying attention to him not… not that little shrimp. Yami's cool demeanor broke.

"Do I know you?" Yami asked being completely offended.

"I'm Malik Ishtar," he answers, "and no one cares who are," he continues before Yami even opens his mouth. Marik bursts out laughing and Yami shoots him a glare; he will deal with him later. Yami grabs the arms of Yugi chair and pulls the chair out from Malik's forearm so he stubbles abit but doesn't fall.

"My name is Yami Sennen and I was talking to my little one, not you," Yami says being as nice as venom.

Malik was about to response…

"What's my name?" Yugi asks Yami. There was long pause.

"I'm sorry little one," Yami acted like he hadn't heard the question. He backed up as Yugi stood up.

"What's my name, Yami," Yugi says with certain edge to his voice. Little one, little one, little one, little one was not his name Ra damn it. Yami didn't say anything, which meant; this bastard didn't even remember his name.

Yami finally breaks, "You think I remember everyone I sleep with," Yami asked and Yugi raised an eyebrow feeling a small sting starting in his chest again. "I mean look at me," he jesters to himself. "You're lucky to get a piece of this."

"Idiot," Bakura mumble beside Ryou, the little white haired man almost had a heart attack.

Yugi raised his eyebrow up even further, he wanted to say something, anything. He should have been mad, maybe. Malik just glared at Yami but reared around and punched Marik in the face when a hand grabbed his ass.

Ryou shares a look with Bakura, "Let me guess, he's and idiot too," Ryou mused.

"No," Bakura shook his head, "that one's just crazy."

"Don't touch me!" Malik hissed, "You want it you have to work for it just like everyone else."

"I didn't have to work hard for you," Yami said smugly looking at Yugi.

**(Who does he think he is?...) **

"My name is Yugi Mutou," Yugi introduced himself to Yami. He offered his hand Yami who took it in confusion. "and I'm the lead singer in Millennium. What have you done with your life?" he asks and Yami snitches his hand away like he was touching hot coals.

"Yugi," Ryou whined as oh's and ah's go throughout that crowd that had gathered.

"Shit," Malik said and grabbed Yugi's forearm but he wouldn't move. No, Yugi wasn't angry with Yami, in fact he still thought he was hotter than hell and that attitude channeled in the right way only made it better but Yami needed to be taught a lesson. Yugi smirked at Yami and spoke.

"Why don't you come to concert tonight," Malik and Ryou looked at him like he was crazy. A high pitched scream was heard a few feet away and Malik tugged on Yugi's arm harder making him take a step back. "I'll have something for you, Yami Sennen."

"Come on," Malik says with one final tug and Yugi follows behind him as they disappear into the crowd.

"YUGI! MALIK! AND RYOU ARE HERE!" a female voice screams.

"What just happened," Yami asked himself more than anyone.

"I don't know, but what's up with people hitting me today," Marik says rubbing his face; Malik had a good left hook.

As Bakura walks up to them he folds a piece of paper and stuffs it into his pocket, "you royally just fucked that up," he says.

"I know," Yami groaned as he flopped down into Yugi's old chair closing his eyes and covering them with one hand. "I came off as a total ass." This time Bakura and Marik shared a look.

"But you are a total ass," Marik says, Bakura takes a step back as Yami peeks one eye open from under his hand.

"Idiot," Bakura thinks as Yami punches Marik in the leg giving him Charlie horse.

"What the fuck," Marik exclaims.

* * *

_Scenechange:_

The room was dark with black masses of shapes cluttering the room the door bursts open and the light floods the room as Yugi walks in first the rest of the band on his heels.

"Ya wanna tell mea why you called us up here Yug'," Jou asked uncovering his electric guitar.

Yugi uncovered the sound board and speakers while Mokuba got to his keyboard, Malik his bass guitar and Ryou went for his drums. Yugi went to the back behind Ryou and his drums as Ryou twirled his drumsticks while Yugi pulled out his Violet guitar.

"Whoa Yugi-san you're pulling out your guitar," Mokuba said turning on his electric keyboard.

Yugi looks at Malik sharing a nod, as Ryou just sighs. "I have a new song for us," Yugi says.

"WHAT!," Jou says almost dropping his guitar.

"Don't worry about it, puppy," Malik teases, "your dragon will like it," Jou growls at Malik who just gives him a wink in return.

"So what is it going to sound like," Mokuba asks.

"Don't know," Yugi admits ," but we're going to have it finished by tonight."

"WHAT!" Jou and Mokuba exclaimed in unison.

Ryou's rubs his ringing ears, "please stop," he ask politely and they give an apologetic look.

"Don't worry," Yugi looks at Malik again. "We worked on the lyrics all day." Mokuba slumps on keyboard making a mismatched nose.

"Ah it won't be that bad Moki," Malik throws his arm over the younger ones shoulders. Yugi plays a note on the guitar as he and Malik share another smirk.

**(If that's the worst you got you better put your fingers back to the keys…)**

* * *

_Scenechange: _

The crowd is cheering the speakers are booming with the sound of the guitars and drums as the music flows through them. The air hot cause there are so many bodies charmed even in the large stadium. The roof was open so the setting sun lit up the sky with oranges, reds and pinks working well into the red and purple lights that danced across and lit up the stage. The fog machines were going full blast as they all sang out the chorus.

_All: "One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memeories_

_Thanks for the memeories_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, one more time_

_Thanks for the memeories,_

_Thanks for the memeories,_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter."_

Out in the crowd Marik was already plotting on how to get into their dressing room, while Yami was still kicking himself for what he said to Yugi. Yami let his eyes trail over to Bakura, who had been on his cellphone the whole time. What the hell was he doing? This concert was awesome!

_Yugi/Malik: "I'm looking forward to the future."_

_Yugi: "Where my eyesight is going bad."_

_Yugi/Malik: "And this crystal ball." _

_Yugi/Malik: "It's always cloudy except for," _

_Ryou: "Except for,"_

_Yugi/Malik: "When you look into the past."_

_Jou: "Look into to past," _

_Yugi: "One night stands," _Yami notices Yugi looking straight at him for that one line before he turns his attention back to the screaming girls on the front row.

_All: "One. Night. St_ands. oh!"

Yami looked around the crowd, all of it finally sinking in. He really did sleep with a famous person, and he was fucking good as hell too. What the hell was going on? He looked around; the crowd was cheering, for him, the lights were on him, the fans were screaming his name. How could he ever forget his name?

_All: One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memeories_

_Even though they weren't so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter, yeah. _

_One night, yeah, one more time,_

_Thanks for the memeories,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter. _

Malik looks straight at Marik as he takes center stage Yugi flips his guitar from behind him so he could play bass as Malik sang.

_Malik: They say I only think in the form of_

_Crunching numbers, in hotel rooms_

_Collecting six page lovers…_

Yugi and Malik switch again as Yugi looks to Yami, smirking as he sang to the man that forgot his name.

_Yugi/Malik: Get me out of mind,_

_Get you out of those cloths,_

_I'm a liner away from,_

_Getting you into the moo-o-oo-d. Yeah-a"_

Yami's mouth drops open as Yugi moves sensually on stage; shaking his hips then throwing one arm in the air. A wicked smirk was plastered on the young males face the whole time. Yami slumped in his seat; so this was his present. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

What fresh hell was awaiting him backstage tonight, he could only wonder.

_All: "One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memeories_

_Even though they weren't so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter, yeah. _

_One night, yeah, one more time,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Thanks for the memories,_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter." _

Yugi was impressed with himself and his band mates they all had pulled together to make this song sound like it hadn't been created and perfected only three hours before the concert. Malik teased Jou so hard on how it took him so long to get out of Seto's bed. Yugi was however getting curious about Ryou, he had been quieter than normal, so instead of people thinking that he was just shy they assumed that he was a mute at this point.

Anyway, it was time to wind this down this was their last song of the night and their newest yet, it was surprise for the audience though so they had some explaining to do. Ryou beat his drums even harder giving out one final push knowing this was the last chorus.

_All: "One night and one more time,"_

_(Yugi: One more night, one more time,)_

_All: Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great,_

_He tastes like you only sweeter."_

_One night and more time,_

_(Yugi: One more night, one more time,)_

_All: Thanks for the memories,_

_Thank for the memories,_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter._

_Yeah-oh"_

The crowd wailed and roared as Jou's and Malik's guitars faded and Ryou held his drumsticks above his head in an 'x' signaling that he was done.

"Thank you, thank you so much Domino City," Yugi chirps into the mike, panting a little from the two hour concert that they just performed. "That was our newest song, inspired by true events," Yugi looked at Yami again. "This song goes out Yami-"

Malik pops up beside him to speak into his mike, "and that son of a bitch Marik." Yugi half glares at him pushing him away from his mike.

"Who were mine and Malik's main inspirations to start writing this song," the crowd roared even more; even though they had no idea who Yami and Marik were.

"WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK OUR TECHICAL CREW FOR THE WONDERFUL JOB THEY HAVE DONE TONIGHT," Ryou says from his drum set.

"GOOD NIGHT DOMINO!" Malik signed out for them as they all walked off stage.

**(A/N: I haven't been to a concert since I was 14 and I'm 23, you people do the math, it's been a long time and it's 3am now so I'm not doing simple addition, subtraction, division or multiplication this early. So if it isn't how they do things, sorry.)**

* * *

_Scenechange: _

Bakura had gone and disappeared once the concert had ended leaving Marik and Yami alone. Both were told to go backstage and had been given passes once the concert had ended. Yami was still trying to think of a way to play off what had happened earlier that day. They came to the double doors that lead to the back stage area. Two bouncers stood in front of the doors warding off the screaming fan girls.

The two men pushed their way through showing their passes and they were quickly let in. Both of their mouths drop when they see Bakura already there.

"How the hell-," Marik started but Bakura walked quickly in the other direction. "You cheeky bastard! Get back here!" Marik was going to go after him but Yami stopped him.

"Focus," was the only thing that he said. He walked past Marik until they came to the green room. Laughing could be heard through the door, Yami paused but Marik just walked right in bring all attention to them in an instance.

"Well if it isn't the guests of honor," Jou says happily from his seat on the table. Yugi turned to look at Yami since he was sitting in front of Jou, water bottle in hand.

"There's no honor here Jou, trust me," Malik says as he takes a swing of water.

"You invited me," Marik says folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes…yes I did," he only gives Marik the time of day for a few more seconds before ignoring him. Like hell he was going to ignore him! Marik growled and stomped over to Malik. After today doing something unobtrusive just wouldn't do.

He grabbed Malik's hair and yanked his head back. Malik let out a pained cry that was cut off by Marik smashing his lips on his. Marik forced his tongue into Malik's mouth fighting Malik's tongue and massaging it. In a matter of seconds Marik was standing in front of the blond; one hand behind Malik's head and the other on the small of his back. Making for sure that Malik wasn't going anywhere.

Malik wanted to fight, he really did, but when Marik did a windmill motion with his tongue he was gone. His arms snaked around Marik's neck and his legs circled around the mans waist. He felt himself being lifted off the table then he felt his back hit the cold wall, it did nothing to reduce his swelling.

Mokuba covers his eyes, "I know I'm nineteen , but still don't want to see two other people doing it," he says leaving with his eyes covered. He ran into the door and bounced backwards again but blushed and quickly left.

The few techy's followed suit leaving a making out Malik and Marik, then there were Yugi and Yami. Whom just stared at one another. Neither could think of what to say.

"So, did you like the concert?" Yugi asked.

"It was a concert," Yami shrugged. Wrong it was amazing!

"I see," Yugi said, did he sound disappointed? "How about the song…?" Yugi edged him on not looking a Yami.

Yami had to think for a moment, "so our one night stand wasn't your best," he said folding his arms cross his chest. Idiot!

Yugi scoffed, of course Yami wouldn't have change in a mere few hours. He turned to look at him, damn he was hot. That golden spiked hair that looked like untamed lighting, with those crimson eyes that looked like a demons. He could really fall in love with him, shitty attitude or not. He looked Yami over, one night of sex was all it took to know a lot about a person. Yami was straight forward, a leader, strong, independ0ent, confident almost to a fault, but he was fun and alluring on the sexual aspect of things.

He had been staring a little too long, "like what you see, little one."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "depends on what I'm looking at," turned away from Yami. Yami approached Yugi from behind. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, Yugi tensed under his touch. A thump was heard and they both turned to see that Marik had 'placed' Malik on a table.

Yugi shook his head and brushed Yami's hands off ,"I think I'll be going," he says standing up.

"Hey I thought," Yami trailed off, what did he think was going to happen between them. Yugi stopped at the door and leaned on the frame.

He smirked, "you thought what? That we would end up like that," he points to the men now fighting off each others cloths. Yugi really didn't want to see Malik having sex with another man, it wasn't on any of his to-do lists.

"Yugi.." Yami started. Why was it so Ra damn hard to talk to Yugi? Usually the words jus flowed freely from his mouth, he always seemed to know what to say, except when it came to one Yugi Mutou.

"Yami… " Yugi said giving him a smile, "you're just not ready yet," he says turning to leave.

"What?" Yami asks quietly, Yugi didn't hear him so he makes a move to leave. "Wait," Yami leaps forward grabbing Yugi's arm. "I…just give me a chance," he paused. "Around you…I just don't know what to say… nothing comes out right."

"Of this I'm sure," Yugi says removing Yami's hands. Yami goes to talk again but Yugi silences him with a soft finger over Yami's lips. "My dear Yami, I really don't give a damn," he turns around to leave but then stops and turns back to Yami. "Thanks for the memories," he says serenely and leaves. Yami stands there a few moments… was he just…rejected.

For the first time in Yami Sennens life he had been rejected, he looked up to the open door. . And by the one person he actually wanted. Yami clenched his hand into a fist. It wasn't going to end like this he wouldn't let it end like this not if he had anything to say about it. Yugi Mutou would be his one day, no matter how hard he had to work for it.

"Wow that sucks," Marik's voice breaks his train of thought.

"Shut the fuck up and go back to sucking face psycho," Yami yells at Marik and starts for the door.

"Wait! Yami," Marik calls and Yami whirls around giving him a glare. "Can you close the door when you leave?" Yami growled and slammed the door behind him.

Two sets of brown eyes watch Yami walk after Yugi going the opposite way down the hall. "Hmm.. you think that everything will turn out alright Kura," Ryou asks the redhead next to him.

"They'll be fine," Bakura brushes them off and pulls Ryou closer to him. He nuzzles his nose against Ryou's, " Just don't be a mother hen about it ok." Ryou playful glared at him.

"You know I can't do that," he says seriously.

Bakura shrugged, "well I tried," he says simply and Ryou looks at him shocked as Bakura leaves the opposite way Yami and Yugi had left.

"Kura! Wait," Ryou calls and runs to catch up with him. He links their arms and gives Bakura a chaste kiss. "You were right setting Yugi and Yami up, it turned out really interesting."

"You should know this by now my little rabbit, I'm always right," Bakura says as they walk off to Ryou's private dressing room –wink- if you know what mean…

STORY END:

* * *

**Rose: Ok I want to say this before anyone says anything this story was inspired by the song it's not exactly about the song itself though I did try to put some influences in the story but yeah this isn't exactly about the song itself.**

**Yugi: I told him no! But I got to sing on stage –bounces around excitedly-**

**Rose: I think I let you have too much strawberry cake….**

**Ryou/Malik: You think…**

**Marik: Oh Malik-pretty –sing song voice-**

**Malik: shit -runs away-**

**Yami: So do I get him or not , you made me total ass!**

**Rose: -pushes Yami off of her- I'll leave that up to reader's imagination.**

**Yami: -scoffs- Can I switch with Marik's luck.**

**Marik: -gasps and holders Malik closers- You can never have my Malik-pretty.**

**Malik: Though I wouldn't mind Yugi…every now and then –he defends himself from Marik.-**

**Marik: Fine shrimp boy can play with us sometime but –points to Yami- Evil demon prince can't.**

**Yami: In the name of Ra! –tackles Marik- I'm so tired of you childish antics.**

**Marik: I need an adult, I need and adult –reaches out to Malik- He's trying to rape me Malik-pretty save me…**

**Malik: -stares blankly then walks over to Yugi- Hey Yug' you want to go get some more ice cream?**

**Yugi: -eyes get huge and he turns to Rose- Can I please, please, please, please, please, please, plllleeeeaaasssseeee..**

**Rose: -rubs head- Alright already but you –points to Malik- no funny business.**

**Malik: I'd never –acts appalled.-**

**Rose: ANYWAY…. This is a one-shot so…. Everyone!**

**Cast: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**p.s. If you guys want I might write a sequel to this.. if this gets lots of reviews but yeah… one-shot PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Write you later**

**-Rose**


End file.
